1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method of testing a semiconductor device and a system for testing a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method of testing a semiconductor device using a model generated between the minimum operating voltages of semiconductor chips and the operating frequencies of corresponding ring oscillators included in the semiconductor chips, and a system for testing a semiconductor device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
After semiconductor devices have been fabricated, the semiconductor devices undergo various tests in order to ensure operational reliability. A number of operating parameters are set based on results of such tests. The type and number of such tests tends to increase to cope with various environmental variables that are expected in the operation of semiconductor devices. Therefore, in testing a semiconductor device, it is essential to increase test speed and throughput by using an efficient test method.
The above-mentioned operating parameters may have certain correlations among them. By utilizing such correlations, it may be possible to predict the tendency of an operating parameter by measuring another operating parameter. This may be used to improve the test speed and throughput of semiconductor devices.